1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser, especially for dispensing sheet material.
2. Description of Related Art
Perhaps the most commonly used paper napkin dispensers in the food service industry are the ubiquitous side-dispensing containers in which a stack of non-interfolded papers napkins are pressed firmly against a relatively large dispensing opening via a spring-loaded plate.
Such napkin dispensers have a number of disadvantages, including that the napkins are pressed against the dispensing opening with such force that a user attempting to remove only a single napkin often merely tears small pieces off the exposed napkin, and, in frustration, then forcibly removes a plurality of napkins—more than he needs, and more than he initially wanted. The aggregate cost of such wasted consumables is a drain on the profit of the food service establishment
The resistance to napkin removal in such dispensers also often overcomes the weight of the loaded dispenser, such that, unless the dispenser is somehow connected to the supporting surface, the dispenser will slide as the user attempts to withdraw napkin(s). This leads the customer to a two-handed operation, in which one hand is used to pull out the napkin(s) and the other hand is used to hold the dispenser in place. This is obviously undesirable from the hygienic standpoint and from the standpoint of the convenience of the user.